1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a new and improved fishing jig of the type having a non-bouyant body rigidly secured to a hook.
2. The Prior Art
Fishing jigs are old, well known and extensively used. The typical jig is a specific type of artificial fishing lure having a hook with body rigidly secured to it. The most frequently seen body is a lead ball or some other solid form cast in lead upon the hook.
Jigs are commonly used with an additional bait such as a minnow, worm, leech, pork rind, feather, plastic worm or wriggler and so forth secured to the jig hook.
Jigs per se by themselves do not provide or offer any enticing motion or action. The additional bait is usually relied upon to provide the "action" for jig fishing. "Action" is a very subjective term used by fisherman to denote the motion of a bait which presumably attracts fish to the bait.
Various jig head configurations have been devised to bounce on the bottom, hold the hook in a particular attitude, provide securement for the additional bait, enhance optical visibility, and so forth. However, all of these jigs tend to move straight up when pulled up, and to fall straight down when dropped.